1. Field Of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for inference formation and defuzzification of the type suitable for use in a fuzzy logic co-processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German OS 42 25 758 discloses a fuzzy logic co-processor which includes an apparatus for inference formation and defuzzification. The fuzzy logic co-processor is in the form of a fuzzy logic controller which forms an uncrisp set in an inference unit from weighting factors and from values of the membership functions of the linguistic values of the output variables, and forms a crisp output signal from the uncrisp set in a subsequent defuzzification unit.